lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Michiru Kaiou
Michiru Kaiou is the civilian identity of the present incarnation of Sailor Neptune from the Sailor Moon series. She is the eighth Sailor Senshi to be introduced alongside her partner Hakura Tenou who is also Sailor Uranus. Her attacks are based around the ocean or sea, precognition, and powers granted by her mirror. Personality Michiru is patient and caring, always offering a smile or laugh to any situation. She is patient and caring, almost always offering a smile or laugh to a situation. She isn't the most social little bird (although she is extremely polite and calm), but when she does get close to someone it's because she truly wants to. She dislikes being patronized and will not indulge others. Michiru has an impressive skill of being able to play the violin very well and can even use it as a weapon when in her Senshi form. She's also a talented painter while also having some of her art hung up in various museums all over Tokyo. Plus, like Ami Mizuno, she too loves to swim and both of them have had a swimming match together. She also shows domestic and motherly skills, having been taking care of Hotaru as well as caring for herself over the years since she's been on her own. While being a kind person towards others, she can come across as being a bit of a snob because she has many talents and her seeming perfection at everything does not help this perception of her one bit. From what has been stated sea cucumbers are her weakness but don’t exactly explain why. It is very unclear. But Michiru does have other weaknesses. She has a habit of looking into mirrors all the time and for that, she tends to daydream while doing so. Haruka and Hotaru are also her weakness for they're people very close to her heart and if anything happens to them, Michiru would be truly devastated for being with the two of them are the only times she's ever been truly happy in her life. She also feels partly responsible for Haruka's parents not wanting to talk to her because of the simple fact that they don't approve of their relationship. Appearance Michiru is 5'4'', a few inches shorter than Haruka but taller than the Inner Senshi. She has shoulder length aquamarine hair, and aquamarine colored eyes but in different shades of lighting, they can appear to be dark blue. Her attire she usually wears is mostly elegant dresses. Sometimes she'll wear casual clothing if Haruka bugs her to but other than that, she's mostly seen wearing elegant dresses, skirt outfits, etc. History Early Life Growing up in a wealthy family life style, Michiru Kaiou was groomed to be a well-mannered, sophisticated, and respectful child prodigy. Michiko Kaiou was not only her mother, but a painter who sold some of her work to museums to be put on display whereas Shiro, was a violinist. Despite the high social status of her family, Michiru grew up pampered since the day she was born. Her parents saw great things in store for her since she was their only child. Eventually she would inherit her family's estate when she became the legal age of 21. Though they had much money, some of it was given away to charity to help those in need, for they weren't selfish people. They believed in sharing their wealth with everyone. Early in Michiru's life, as a young child, she had a weak constitution, causing her to be constantly watched while her parents were busy. Which they often were and so to keep herself occupied, she would learn domestic skills such as needlework, cooking, help the maids that her parents had hired to clean up some. Michiru was the type to let something like being sick all the time get to her. Graceful and delicate as she was, she had an aura of sophistication around her. Clearly intelligent, the young girl's talents manifested themselves at the tender age of five through art and music. Like her mother, she painted masterpieces of her own that was simple but still something to be looked at. And her passion for playing the violin obviously came from Shiro. But her skills were amazing. Exceeding up to the level of her father's and soon after, surpassing him as she got older and older. But around ten, Michiru's world came crashing down as her mother began to fall ill, eventually dying of a sudden sickness. She was quiet close to the woman and losing her so young took a toll on her. Even if Shiro were to decide to remarry, that woman would never replace Michiko. She was a kind woman who loved to paint and share her work with anyone as well as pass on some of her ideals to others. That's just who she was. And Michiru loved her for it. Michiru's body soon recovered to its full health after her mother's passing but it'd left her with many feelings of regret for she blamed herself for the reason her mother had died. For Shiro, he found it to be hard raising his daughter on his own without his loving wife by his side but he managed to do it with the help of the servants. A year and many dates later, he eventually settled down and remarried to a woman by the name of Mia Sugai. A woman that was very nice, reminded Michiru of her mother a little bit but Mia always dreamed of having a big family. Shockingly, Shiro didn't mind that this woman wanted a lot of children, even taken a liking to the only one daughter he'd had. Mia treated young Michiru as if she was her own daughter, knowing automatically that she would never be able to replace the child's real mother. Still, she wanted to be there for her anytime she needed her to be. Soon after, she'd later had six daughters whose names begun with 'M' like Michiru's. Mia thought it would be cute if all their names started with 'M'. In order from which they were born, their names were: Madison Kaiou, Madelia Kaiou, Miah Kaiou, Melissa Kaiou, Malena Kaiou, and Manya Kaiou. And even though Michiru would never admit it to her father, with her new half sisters, she felt so out of place with this new huge family that was forming. But she never hesitated to help out when it was needed. Being the oldest, anything that happened, whether if one of them was crying or having a bad day bout something, she comforted them, despite she may have been busy with something, Michiru would just drop everything to console her young sisters. She was allowed to move out of the house they all stayed in at the age of sixteen, finding a place of her own to live in while leaving the house to her sisters to disassemble to pieces. She did, however, get along with her two youngest sisters Malena and Manya and the second oldest Madison and third oldest Miah, whom was named after her mother. As for Madelia and Melissa, Michiru hardly shared anything in common with the girls. Often having to chastise the two of them when they were out of line, which was occasionally ALL the time. Michiru was glad to be moving out of the house and continued her studies outside of the home, going to Juuban High school where she met Haruka Tenou. It was also at this very age, when Michiru discovered that she was Sailor Neptune. Meeting Haruka Tenou & Becoming Sailor Neptune She didn't want to believe it at first, for strange dreams would come to her at night and they kept on coming until she awoke dressed in her Sailor Fuku. Her powers had awakened on their own and in those dreams, she'd seen Haruka who was a Sailor Senshi as well, Sailor Uranus to be exact. The two were destined to become partners to fight to protect the Earth against the forces of evil. That was when she sought out to find her and convince her to join her. At first, Haruka was reluctant for she'd already discovered her powers on her own, which Michiru had sensed when they first met. They fought with each other in a one on one battle. Michiru wanted to test Haruka to see just how well she fought using her powers. She'd done well for someone that lacked training. But both girls were evenly matched. From that day, a friendship had formed between the two of them, but it wasn't until later when they'd revealed themselves to the other Sailor Senshi that their relationship together turned into love. She and Haruka were the only two Senshi whose powers didn't were not awakened by a guardian cat like the others. Michiru might've left home to live on her how, that being said, she still kept her gentle and calm nature but immediately dislikes it when someone patronizes her. She’s known for having a very flirtatious nature when it comes to men but she is still graceful and respectful around others. Besides painting and violin, she’s also a known to be an excellent swimmer and using the water as a way to relax but, her strongest is as a violinist, which is also her greatest dream that has been made a reality. She's also become an art teacher that teaches art at various schools when a substitute is needed and most have asked her to return for they felt she did a very good job. Plot Sailor Moon S Over the years of countless Senshi battles fought and won, she continues to keep in touch with her family from time to time. She no longer lives on her own, instead lives with Haruka and their adoptive daughter Hotaru Tomoe who neither girl liked at first because they felt she was a danger to young Senshi Chibi-Usa, who was constantly shielded and protected by the other Sailor Senshi from having to fight. Haruka and Michiru had transferred out of Juuban and started going to Infinity Academy that was funded by Hotaru's father Professor Souichi Tomoe, a man possessed by an evil entity known as Germatoid. They joined in order to infiltrate its operations. The school was destroyed, Hotaru was reborn into a baby, which Usagi as Super Sailor Moon gave her two Haruka and Michiru to take care of. They left the child in the care of her father before leaving the other Senshi to venture out on their own. Sailor Moon Stars Setsuna later came back to Earth, retrieving Hotaru from her father for she was needed. Her powers allowed Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka to evolve into Super Sailor Senshi's, their outfits changed but it was only minor. Hotaru was now back in the care of Michiru and Haruka to be taken care of, the girl aging drastically but received her memories from before she was reborn, causing her to reawaken as Sailor Saturn. It was her return and power, along with the other Senshi, that allowed Usagi to evolve into their Eternal form so that she would be able to fight and once and for all defeat Queen Nehelenia. Having done so, they all went their separate ways. It wasn't long before things had taken a turn for the worse for some of the Inner Senshi that'd gone down to Domino City to help a friend who felt there was a new enemy on the attack. Continuing on w/Peaceful Life Michiru didn't participate in joining the others there, and instead, stayed in Tokyo City with Haruka and Hotaru. A new enemy going by the name Queen Ria had appeared, making her move by targeting the other Senshi. While she new this, she would've hesitated to join in the fight if need be. But she was not needed. Michiru is also aware that the Senshi have one more final evolution which gives them the ability to access all of their old powers while gaining news, but she has not evolved unlike some of the others. For now, she's perfectly content with using what she has while still trying to maintain living a normal life with her lover Haruka and their daughter Hotaru. Relationships Haruka Tenou Michiru wasn't always in love with Haruka having not met her beforehand. She can be flirtatious when she wants to be, flirting with other males just to male Haruka jealous and sometimes it works. Their relationship has a lot of playful qualities in it where the two of them are often flirting with other people to make the other jealous. Like when she sought a slight interest in Mamoru knowing that he was dating Usagi Tsukino and Haruka flirting with Usagi knowing she was dating Mamoru Chiba. Despite this, she does care about Haruka deeply and will not let any harm come before her or their adoptive daughter Hotaru Tomoe. Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Neptune Planet Power, Make Up - Used this phrase to transform into Sailor Neptune. *''Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up'' - Used the Neptune Crystal to transform into Super Sailor Neptune. Costumes *'Sailor Neptune' - Sailor Neptune's dominant color was sea-green (tiara gem, choker, collar, gloves, skirt, and heels) and her accent color was navy blue (bows). Her earrings were white studs, her collar had no stripes, and her choker had a sea-green gem with gold accents attached to it. Her shoulder pads were the same as the others. Her gloves were wrist-length (rather than elbow length). Her heels had criss-crossing straps up the ankles, like ballet slippers. *'Super Sailor Neptune' - Sailor Neptune's outfit appearance is pretty much the same but with minor differences. Her choker became V-shaped and her earrings remained the same, her choker had a star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, the center of her front bow was a heart, she had one translucent shoulder pad, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. The length of her gloves remained the same. Powers & Attacks *'Lip Rod' - This was Michiru’s henshin pen that she used to transform into Sailor Neptune by shouting the words ‘Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!’. First, Michiru's Lip Rod appeared, its Neptune symbol glowing, and she took hold of it with her nails colored teal. She swept the Lip Rod around herself, making a glowing circle appear at her feet; she then spread her arms to either side as the circle became a column of water rushing up around her. Sailor Neptune then appeared in full sailor fuku surrounded by the ocean, her lip gloss appearing as a swirl of bubbles brushed her lips, and finished in her final pose. *'Deep Aqua Mirror' - The Deep Aqua Mirror was Michiru's talisman. She could use it to perform the attack Submarine Reflection, and also could use it to reveal truth. *'Submarine Reflection' - To perform this attack, Michiru would hold the Deep Aqua Mirror and send a beam of light from its surface toward her target. It could then either reveal her target's weakness, allowing another one of the Sailor Senshi (usually Sailor Uranus) to destroy it, or destroy the enemy itself. *'Deep Submerge' - She would lift her arms above her head and bring them down, sending a ball of energy shaped like the planet Neptune towards her enemies. *'Submarine Violon Tide' - In this attack, she used her violin to create a tide of energy that would wash toward her target. "Violon" is the French word for "violin." Michiru Kaiou Gallery Kaioumichiru.jpg sailor_neptune.jpg sailorneptune.jpg Michiru1.gif princessmichiru.jpg|Princess Michiru Trivia *Michiru's skill with the violin extended to playing the instrument while simultaneously juggling a lemon. *Michiru along with her lover Haruka are the only confirmed lesbians in Sailor Moon. *Michiru seemed to possess some form of psychic ability that extended beyond intuition. She not only awakened as a Sailor Senshi on her own, she could apparently predict a Daimon attack, sensed Queen Nehelenia's presence, and could tell when Queen Nehellenia was using an illusion on her and Sailor Mars. Her talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror, possibly enhanced or at least helped her with this ability. Also See *Haruka Tenou *Setsuna Meiou *Hotaru Tomoe *Sailor Senshi